


Thy Name

by Viet_joker



Series: Honey, I Zapped the Cars [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carverse, Founder Ferdinand Porsche is her daddy, Jackson is just done with this shit, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Porsche gets her name, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson turned around, only to see the brat gone. She wasn't there and holy fuck he is going to get slaughtered. </p><p>--==--==--</p><p>Or the one where Stiles names Porsche and Jackson is about done with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Name

They were going to  _kill_  him.

He was only gone for about five minutes to grab something before leaving for check out. He rushed, turned around to find the damn girl  _gone._

 _She wasn't there._ How could he possibly lose her if she was so clingy to him all the time. Even Erica made a comment on her acting like a small duckling, following him around everywhere. So he shouldn't have to worry on losing her, right?

No.

Wrong.

 _Because she's not here._  God were they going to kill him for this.

Deaton had said to be extra careful of them. Don't let them get into the wrong hands, even worse that of a witch. Derek was going to brutally hurt him, Lydia would castrate him.

Fuck he needs to find her now.

Jackson whirled around, trying to locate the girl in the aisle he was in but it was no use. She wasn't hiding at all and no where in sight. He growled lowly, rushing down the aisle and reaching the end. He frantically looked back and forth, not at all spotting Porsche.

"Fuck, fuck." he muttered. He looked low, swerving through some people. "Brat, where are you?" he said, hoping his voice would at least catch the girl's attention. "This is why i don't do children." he said to himself as he looked down every aisle. 

Jackson muttered excuses as he bumped into several people. He was mildly freaking out before he heard a voice arguing.

"He's the sheriff! I can't refuse him what he wants."

"For his health, you  _can._ Seriously, it's not that hard to say no. Mention my name if you have to, he isn't allowed to eat any more red meat, the doctor told him he needs to stay away from it." Jackson saw Stiles wave his hands around like an idiot. "Please, just do it. I want him to live longer and his food choices aren't helping him in achieving that at all."

The butcher sighed frustratingly and stared at Stiles. Running a hand through his hair and scratching at his scalp for a quick second, his shoulders slumped down in defeat. "Alright, alright kid. I will. I don't want any of my meat to be responsible for anything either." 

Stiles grinned. "Thank you so much. I promise to come by and drop off some cookies later as thanks."

"Pumpkin cookies?"

"Yes, yes. T'is the season." Stiles took the bag of turkey from the man's hands. As he reached over, Jackson let out a huge sigh of relief.

The fucking brat was in Stiles' cart, thank god.

Jackson saw Stiles turn around, tossing the turkey into the cart and simultaneously smacking the girl in the face with it as he jumped several feet back in fright.

"H _oly_ \--where'd you come from?!" Stiles clutched at his heart.

"I got lost and tired. You were leaking ma--"

"Ooookay, okay, lets just find Jackson." Stiles pushed the cart away and into the snack aisle. Jackson followed behind him.

"Stilinski!" Jackson shouted. "What the hell?"

Stiles turned around facing the man. He held his hands up in defense. "Hey, she found me. Your fault you lost her and i'm so going to tell Lydia. Wai--how did you find me?" Stiles looked at her.

"How'd you get lost in the first place, you were right behind me." Jackson said to the girl.

"People got in my way and you went too fast." she said as she looked up to him from inside the cart. He legs were sprawled out every where. She didn't seem to mind sitting on the items inside the cart.

"Okay, that's understandable." Stiles said. "How'd you find me?" he asked her.

"You were leaking magic." 

"Wait--i was?" Stiles gave the girl a confused expression. "How?" he saw the girl shrug. 

"Now I’m definitely telling on you." Jackson smugly said.

"Wait, i wasn't doing it on purpose!" Stiles said. "I don't even know how i did it."

"Maybe you were too pissed to tell." Jackson scoffed. He saw Stiles going quiet. 

"Huh, might be it then. I'll look that up later, but you aren't  _telling_  anyone. I would get into so much trouble dude."

"Don't tell anyone i lost her then."

"Dude, Lydia would tell I’m hiding something from her the moment i see her." Jackson just shrugged his shoulders. 

" _Fine_ , i won't tell anyone--"

"Oh what an adorable child!" Stiles jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around, seeing an old lady peering into the cart. "Strange, her hair shouldn't be that color, should it?" she seemed concerned.

"Uh, it's genetic?" Stiles said."Not sure either. Beautiful, healthy locks so it's of no concern." Stiles said to the lady.

"Are you babysitting, hun? I never seen this lovely lady before."

"It's his actually." Stiles said nonchalantly, pointing to Jackson. The lady looked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Seemed a little too young to be yours, should it?"

"Relative." Jackson told her. She nodded.

"What's her name?" she smiled at her, patting her head the way old ladies would do when they meet a precious child.

And fuck.

They've been calling the cars by their car name that they really haven't thought about temporary I.D.s if they get into a situation like this.

"Her name is--" Jackson figured he would just stick with Porsche and add an 'a' at the end. Tacky as the situation is, it would be the best he can offer at the moment.

"--Louise." Stiles sputtered out. The lady grinned.

"Perfect name for her. It suits her. Well, i'll be on my way now! Good day you two." she waved and walked away.

" _Louise?"_  Jackson repeated. "Couldn't you've gone with just Porschea?"

"Really? Stiles said. "The best you can come up with? You really didn't think of this situation when it came up?" No, not really. "Well, i really couldn't go with Ferdinand, now could I? So i logically went to the next best thing, which was Louise." Stiles explained. Jackson stared at him, waiting for further explanation. "You have no clue what I’m talking about, are you?"

"I'm about to strangle the answers out of you if you don't tell me now."

"Her father, Jackson. You know, the founder? Ferdinand Porsche? Doesn't seem to ring any bells. I would've gone with Aloisia, his wife's name, but since he practically created her i obviously went with one of his only daughter's name."

" _How_  do you know this stuff?" Jackson asked in aggravation. 

"How do you not know this stuff? She's yours, isn't she?" Stiles said to him. "It's something called research, good god i swear it's like you werewolves are allergic to it or something." Stiles grabbed the cart and went off, along with Porsche in the cart.

"Where are you going?" Jackson annoyingly asked.

"Well,  _I'm_  going to get some new crackers and chips since Louise here crushed them all with her tiny tush." he waved a hand at the cart. He finally noticed her hand half way inside the last box of cookies that he searched long and hard for. Jackson heard a pained noise from the kid.

"Have you been feeding her?" Stiles whipped his head to him.

"I'm not that much of a jackass." Jackson glared at him.

"When was the last time she ate then?"

"...This morning. We stopped by Hardee's."

"Morn--it's three thirty, good lord and fast food? Seriously, you know what, she's coming home with me so i can properly feed her." Stiles took off again.

"You can't just take her, idiot."

"Louise, which is what I’m going to call you in public from now on, do you want to go home with Jackass here or come home with me where i can feed you? Are you hungry?"

Porsche looked up from the box of cookies. She had a slight pained face, trying to choose between the one she loves and the thing she loves, Stiles assumed.

He's really assuming that the girl would have a large appetite, since Porsches would eat a lot of fuel up.

Fuel = food, so logically food. He's seen Camaro eat quite a bit, though he hadn't done anything extraneous lately.

Stiles heard her belly growl out loudly as she chose Jackson, who merely growled out.

"Fine, fine, you can feed her. Can we leave now?"

"Yes, we can. After we replaced the crushed things." Stiles pushed the cart again. Jackson slumped his shoulders in defeat, following right behind Stiles. "By the way, you're definitely paying since she's yanking stuff off the shelves now."

"What _ever."_

  


\--==--==--==--

Porsche looked between the two, who were arguing at the moment after the lady left.

She was too tired to get out of the cart, so Jackson was going to have to carry her out. She really couldn't admit that she really got tired of walking and stopped for a moment and found herself lost. She was too scared to shout out for Jackson and when she heard Stiles' voice and the cart with him, she crawled in and just sat there until she was returned to Jackson.

While they were talking, she opened the box of cookies nearby. She was starving and the food from this morning burned up already.

"You know, her father?" she heard Stiles say.

Wait, Father?

She had one?

"Louise, which is what I’m going to call you in public from now on, do you want to go home with Jackass here or come home with me where i can feed you? Are you hungry?" she heard Stiles ask her.

She didn't know which to chose. She wanted to go home with Jackson, of course, but Stiles promised her food and she was hungry.

And the fact that he mentioned something about Daddy, she was interested, but she couldn't abandoned Jackson, and as much as it pained her, she chose him in the end.

Jackson seemed to comply and go along with Stiles, which was great.

Great because she was going to be fed again and great because she was definitely going to find out about Daddy.

 

 


End file.
